User blog:Creatortony/Lillian, the inventor's assistant
Passive Defensive Grid: Every time Liliana casts a spell her allies and turrets gain additional armor, magic resist, and increased health/mana regen for three seconds. can stack up to 3 times. Q hextech accelerators- Liliana starts her rocket boots and with high-speed moves to the specified location. If the ability is activated again during transit Liliana will jump out of the boots and and be snared for .5 seconds (snare duration is variable on distance of reactivation ie further she goes the less time she is snared for) but the boots will travel the rest of the distance specified. If Liliana travels the full distance of the rocket boots she gains increased movement speed armor and magic resistance for a short period of time. Once she has traveled the full distance specified, the boots will explode sending everything in the blast radius in the opposite way they are facing and liliana flies backwards a short distance (the boots explode if she jumps off of them but do not knock enemies back). W hexplosive landmine - Liliana places a mine underneath the ground that is only visible to her and her allies the land mine can explode when an ally steps on it doing no damage but launching them in the direction they are facing. If an enemy steps on the mine the mine explodes doing damage and slowing the enemy for a short period of time. The mine has a blast radius and the center blast radius will cause the enemy champions to fly the direction they are facing where as the outer radius only slows them. Mines last for 35 seconds and only two can be placed at any one time. E - hextech nanocream - Liliana throws a grenade with a very small blast radius with an initial damage, if it hits enemies it applies a 4 second dot that reduces armor by a flat rate and will transit to any other enemy that the afflicted enemy touches within 2 seconds of the dot being activated. The dot deals true damage scaling off of 50% of Liliana's armor and magic resist plus 50% of the initial enemy champion's armor and magic resist. If the grenade hits an ally then the cream creates a shield that boosts armor and magic resist by a small amount as well as shields a certain amount of damage. The armor and magic resist scale off of 50% lilianas armor and magic resist and 50% of the affected ally's armor and magic resist the shield scales off of lilianas ap. R - Techmaturgical Bio Cloud - Liliana is engulfed by hextech nanobots breaking her down into a cloud which cannot be targeted, while also reducing her movement speed during the duration of the cloud she is silenced and can not return to her normal state until the 4 seconds are up. She can move freely ignoring minion collision. The ult lasts 4 seconds and she comes out of the ult with the hextech nanocream buff on her. The longer she stays on an enemy the greater the damage per second, max of 1.5 seconds. It also heals allies who pass through it. Each enemy champion who passes through the cloud reduces the healing done to allies by 10% and each allied champion that passes through it reduces the damage done to enemies by 10%. Healing and damage done scale off of ap. if you guys have any questions let me know. Category:Custom champions